


A Stolen Kiss

by Muccamukk



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fake Marriage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene on Mars, set during when the boys were pretending to be married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



Stephen's eyes widened as Marcus leaned in, and, in one swift motion, pressed their mouths together. Marcus' hand on his hip was telling him to play along, so he opened his lips and leaned forward a little. Marcus moaned in approval, tightening his grip until their hips were right up against each other, and Stephen found himself burying both hands in that thick silky hair. Their beards scraped together as Marcus tilted his head to get a better angle, then his tongue swiped along Stephen's teeth.

"All right, all right. That's enough. Break it up, you two!"

As suddenly as he'd approached, Marcus pulled away, glib words falling from his lips: "Sorry, officer, couldn't resist. It's our anniversary, you know. Just look at him, won't you. My mother fell in love with him the first time she laid eyes on him, almost had to fight her off."

Leaning against the grubby wall of the Mars Dome check point, Stephen took a moment to catch his breath. He realised that his hand had come up to trace his lips and let it drop. He didn't have to pretend to look embarrassed, but he wasn't sure that was the entire reason his cheeks felt so hot.

Then Marcus was tugging at his sleeve, and they were past the guards and off.

"You know," Stephen commented, having finally recovered himself. "I don't think that guard looked _that_ suspicious."

Marcus shrugged and grinned in that way that made Stephen want to do _something_ to him, violent or otherwise. "Never hurts to be on the safe side."


End file.
